


Clipping

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Manicures & Pedicures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Oh, bugger off. Who asked you to clip my toenails anyway?""You did," Blaise responded, giving Draco a worried look.
Collections: Anonymous





	Clipping

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Draco hissed, yanking his foot away from Blaise.

"Oh, for crying out loud. I was clipping your toenail."

"Well it hurt!"

"You're such a priss, Malfoy," Theodore teased.

"You're such a priss, Malfoy," Draco mocked in an overly unctuous tone.

"Well, he's got a point," Blaise smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, bugger off. Who asked you to clip my toenails anyway?"

"You did," Blaise responded, giving Draco a worried look.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, pressing his foot back into Blaise's hand. "Well don't fuck it up this time, okay?"

Theodore snorted and rolled his eyes.

\---

"I can't believe you let him think it was his idea."

"Yeah, well how else did you think we were going to get back at him? Snip off his toenails while he's sleeping?"

"We could have."

"And he'd have woken up. When did you say the potion will be ready?"

"In an hour."

"Good."


End file.
